Antihéroe
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Superhéroe, antihéroe o duelista legendario. ¿Con que se identificara más Yusaku?


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Se que escribiré más de Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS; sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado con cada capítulo, sin duda, no dejaré de lado el pasado de Yusaku. ¡Como pudieron causarle un pasado triste!**_

 _ **¡Pobre de mi niño! ¡Se que no quiero interrumpirlos más y que lean lo que en unas pocas horas se me ocurrió!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes**_

* * *

Cuando Yusaku era un pequeño niño siempre leía con emoción los cómics, mangas y las pequeñas historias que veía en Internet.

Le daba emoción saber que había un justiciero demasiado fuerte que era capaz de derrotar al enemigo para salvar a los que más quería y a los más necesitados.

Y así crecía con ilusión de querer ser un superhéroe que ayudaba a los demás, no había día que el quisiera serlo.

Tomaba una toalla y disimulaba ser su capa. Un listón en su frente y podría ser un ninja, una katana y podría ser un samurai, una bufanda y podría ser un mago. Todo podía ser gracias a su basta imaginación.

Todo podía ser en ese momento. Quería crecer y cumplir su más grande sueño, ser un superhéroe.

Pero...

¿Quien hubiera imaginado que su vida diera un cambio?

 **-¡Por favor! ¡Saquenme de aquí!** -El pequeño Yusaku lloraba mientras golpeaba la pared con sus pequeñas y ensangrentadas manos **-¡Yo no se que es lo que quieren de mí! ¡Sólo soy un niño! ¡Por favor que alguien me rescate!**

Cuando fue secuestrado y sin oportunidades de escapar, pedía un superhéroe que lo rescatara y que lo llevará con su familia y amigos. Pedía con desesperación a alguien como él de sus historietas, quería a alguien como ellos. Cómo aquellos duelistas legendarios de los que siempre había escuchado y leído en los libros de historia.

 **-¡Por favor! ¡Saquenme de aquí!**

Lamentablemente nunca llegó, aún cuando su corazón se rompió pedía cómo última esperanza a alguien pero nadie llegó a rescatarlo. Y su sentido de justicia se había distorsionado.

Aún cuando lo sacaron de aquel lugar nunca más volvió a ser el mismo. Las heridas nunca quisieron sanar y nunca más quiso volver a ser un héroe.

¿Ya de que valdría? Había sido corrompido y ahora no podría salvar a nadie como él todo el tiempo había soñado, había deseado.

Ahora que creció, el nunca se calificó como un héroe, nunca más volvería a ser un héroe, no con su sentido de la venganza, el sólo buscaría venganza, sólo buscaría aliviar el daño causado en su niñez.

 **-Yusaku-sama es como un tipo de antihéroe** -Hablaba Ignis al ser una vez escaneado

 **-¿Antihéroe?** -Preguntaba el nombrado separando por un momento su vista a él.

 **-Eres capaz de realizar actos heroicos que no pasan desapercibidos por muchos pero tu sentido de la justicia está distorsionado con la venganza** -Ignis había dejado de hablar para aparecer su pequeña figura **-Muchos dirían que eres un héroe por el protagonismo que has tenido en los duelos pero tu te caracterizas como un antihéroe por los actos egoístas que has logrado**

 **-Los héroes no existen...** -Hablo a secas para separar su mirada de Ignisy concentrarse en los monitores de enfrente **-Aunque tengas problemas ellos nunca aparecen y te salvan**

 **-Si, si** -Ignis se quedó callado y siguió mirando a Yusaku.

Sin duda aquel chico sería un gran héroe, como aquellos duelistas legendarios, si no fuera por la venganza y su sentido de la justicia distorsionado.

Aunque Kusanagi, quien prestó atención a lo que ellos dos habían dicho. Sabía que Yusaku si se sentía como un héroe, por más que lo negará se sentía un poco bien cuando me decían de esa manera, sólo le faltaba que alguien le ayudará a caminar por el buen camino, guiarlo bien y siempre estar a su lado por cualquier cosa que pase.

 **-Eso ya lo veremos** -Soltó una peque risita y siguió tecleando.

Sin duda sería un buen héroe o como todos dirían, un gran duelista legendario.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Gracias por darme esta oportunidad!**_

 _ **No duden que seguiré escribiendo más de esta serie y de mi hermoso Yusaku, que hasta ahora he visto que es el protagonista que sufre de esa manera. ¡A seguir escribiendo!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 22 de Octubre de 2017**_


End file.
